Constituent 63
"i like men" -constituent 63 hes like uhhhh h hh h h hh h hh i dont know its legitimately 5 am to be fair though i woke up at 3 pm today. i really dont have any excuse because i shouldnt be extraordinarily tired but im kind of out of it either way. like you know how that is? regardless of how much sleep you've gotten, you feel totally out of it during the night. and that's not necessarily BAD like sometimes it has this kind of warm feel to it. but at the same time i have no motivation to do anything like today i was supposed to be reading the driver's manual right? i lied about reading some of it. i haven't read ANY of it. also i'm supposed to be reading a brave new world but i've only read 50 pages which isn't much at all. its because its night and im out of it but also because like...legitimately it's hard for me to do anything, especially during summer vacation and right after a THREE WEEK LONG TRIP i dont get how im expected to go into this already because if theres one thing about me you should know its that everything tires me. not "i want to go to sleep" tired because its impossible for me to sleep half the time but you know what i mean. anyways. i havent been around in scr64 discord much lately just because i need a break from all that action and excitement yknow. its pretty fast paced i just need a lil rest i guess but hey uhhhhh ok heres whats happened lately. so i just got back from a trip to nyc. since then i realized that my first memory wasn't this sweet memory about seeing snails as a kid but instead of seeing one of those fucking, movie theatre dioramas of darth maul. like how fucking funny is that. my stupid infant mind picked up on darth maul. i guess i was really destined to be a star wars fan. its really funny because i never even touched star wars for YEARS but last summer i watched the entire series with my parents. it was really funn, my parents are super chill and good people so i enjoyed it a lot. my favorite characters are c3po and r2d2. i also like k2so. i really like robot characters because robots are good and nice. i think they have cool designs. i think some day it will be interesting if you can date a robot like that would just be funnny but also cool. like just imagine that??? how wack would that be...haha. i dont know. but yeah i think robots are cool. its like....really they have such cool designs and uses and things for real its wonderful, i have a few robot characters myself (2 i use a lot and one i dont use that much) im really likin them. see its just cool having characters in general its just a good experience. its especially cool when you can talk about them with your friends and your friends really like them too!! like how sweet is that. just sharing that with your friends how good is that. i have a friend i was just talking to right. we were talking for a while because we both have a character that the other person thinks is cute so we just talked about them for a while. the one i like is this robot doctor guy. i think hes really neat. my character is this hotel clerk guy. i think it was a fun and neat conversation and i like talking to my friend. ohy yea i think doctors are cool. like theyre just so intersting and have fun designs. ive said the medic from tf2 is sexy in the past which makes people mad which i dont get because its not even controversial its just the truth like...w but ANNYWAYS i just think theyre cool. i have one oc whos a doctor robot guy. hes really sweet and im cool with him, im proud of his design and whatnot! fun yeah im really a big fan of mad scientist and docotr tropes like its just a cool thing really. i wawtched reanimator a while back and i really liked herbert west he was very handsome and good. i think id like to date a doctor man. but i dont know. i just like men in general. i mean obviously not all men because a lot of men are crappy hittie peopile but yknow like..... like yknow!! also i have a specific type you see like. more specifically its just guys with glasses i really like glasses because i dont know they just looook cute and nice. some day i hope i can find a boy friend or something.there are a lot of reasons why i am concerned about it because im very romantic but i feel theres a lot of myself things that make me unlovable. its dumb of me to say but. theres the fact that im gay and its hard to find people in the first place and then specific stuff about me thats not LIKE BAD or anything its just most men dont like it and im :( oh well though. people tell me someone will love me someday. i hope so thatd be nice . i think love is a good thing. id like to get married someday to a nice man. i think thatd be swell. i dont think i want to have kids or anything (like i wouldnt adopt probably) but id consider adopting definitely eeven though its doubtable it will happen. like ill just ocnsider it i think im a pretty stable person whod be a nice dad but im not going to go out of my way to try to be one yknow ill just see how it goesQQQQ yea so its not really a big deal. i think i make too much a a big deal over romance kind of stuff. im a good person i know that for sure and i have a lot of likeable qualities. i hope someone will like them too some day i guess!! ok wow its 5 am haha literally the sun is going up . the clouds i can see them, theyre blue and theres a faint pinkish yellow of the sky. i need to go to bed my mom wont be happy but she'd probably also laugh and think it's funny. she doesn't get very mad at me i appreciate that about her. i like my parents theyre good people im going to go to bed. good night! good night i hope you all have a good what ever time it is. have fun Category:Constituent